


Однострочники и драбблы

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однострочники и драбблы. Между собой не связаны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однострочники и драбблы

Для жизни Питер снял дом на выезде из Бейкон-Хиллз. Их никто не беспокоит, разве что парнишка-почтальон, которому Питер приплачивает сверх жалованья, чтобы доставлял свежих газет. В данный момент Питер сочиняет осторожное хитрое письмо для вожака Альф. Перед тем, как начнется серьезная бойня, стаю следует припугнуть, так кажется Хэйлу-старшему. Его потроха напряжены, как если бы он бежал стометровку. 

Питер ставит точку, перечитывает и отправляет письмо на электронный ящик альф. Стоило бы завести специальную социальную сеть. Волкам-оборотням непросто дружить между собой. Даже улыбаясь мордами, когтями они делят территорию. 

Питер смотрит на свою территорию. Небольшой дом с ободранной верандой, никакой подъездной дорожки, ограждение из сетки, козлы для развески белья. Белье вешает Стайлз. Он одет в рубашку, и его поджарый зад упирается в свежий воздух. Питер грызет ноготь. 

Ему все больше жаль Стайлза, который со свойственной обаятельной ловкостью обратился в волка. Если Хэйл проиграет все раунды дипломатической войны, Стайлза замучают до смерти. Как наяву Питер видит на его тощих ногах следы оградительной сетки, кровавые потеки под задницей, пропитавшуюся кислым потом рубашку, выбитые клыки. Он слышит просьбы о помощи. Он слышит свое бессилие. Если Питер проиграет.

\- Ты - мое лучшее творение, - говорит Питер.

Стайлз оборачивается, безмятежно улыбаясь. 

Питер лгал. Стайлз плакал, когда обращался.  


***

\- Что будешь на завтрак?

У них за окном птицы, облака, бусины росы – вся эта тупая идиллия.

Питер благостно усаживается за стол и закидывает ногу на ногу. Ступни его обуты в домашние тапки. Будь они неладны.

\- А ты?

\- Аддерол, - хмуро говорит Стайлз.

\- Мне тогда яишенку, - лавирует между его взглядами из-под бровей Питер.

Питеру хорошо. Ночью он набегался по лесу, размялся, одним словом, этот старый хрен нынче бодр и весел.

Стайлз, стискивая зубы, открывает холодильник, достает яйца и бьет их об ободок сковороды. Скорлупки хрустят, белки шкварчат на масле. Питер гладит его плечи, сует язык в ухо и облизывает сладко, как пес бережно хранимую кость.

\- Уйди, - просит Стайлз. – Мешаешь.

\- Разве не нравится? – дразнит Питер и играет пальцами вдоль его груди. До-ре-ми-фасоль подбрасывается на плите, вместе с помидорами и зеленью. 

Стайлз ежедневно упарывается таблетками, но считает, что дяде Питеру следует потреблять только здоровую пищу. Питер трогает губы Стилински на вкус. 

\- Чего ты хочешь на этот раз? – спрашивает старый хрен, зачарованно глядя в блестящие бусины Стайлзовых глаз. Какая там роса…

\- Самая скандальная пара, - втолковывает Стайлз. – Это мы.

Питер смекает, что не спать им сегодня ночью, как и всему беззащитному славному Бикон-Хиллз.  


***

Они засели в комнате Кейт, как всегда, и Крис уже смолит дешевые сигареты. Непонятно, где вообще достал. 

\- Не расстраивал бы маму, - кисло просит Кейт, оправляя подол длинной клетчатой юбки. Нет, она не скромница, даже наоборот, но есть смысл сделать так, чтобы коленки в синяках кроме нее самой никто не увидел. Даже Крис. Это он в их дуэте чудак с душой нараспашку.

Братец выдыхает дым через нос и становится похожим на злого бычка. Такого за место корриды сразу на бекон. Улавливаете мысль Кейт, а?

\- Ваша Виктория - сука какая-то, - нехотя оправдывается Крис. Да что там, они оба ее видели. Только Крис в семье старший, а Кейт младшая. Ей больше прощают. Ему – дают по шее и толкуют об ответственности. 

Он упрямится, конечно.

\- Давай смоемся? – предлагает Крис и выкашливает дым, не успев толком затянуться.

Кейт в ответ смеется. Спрашивает ласково, как трехгодовалого малыша:

\- Куда, например?

\- В бродячий цирк. Я буду показывать фокусы с ножами, а ты с арбалетом. Будем давать летние представления, а зимой лабать в какой-нибудь рок-группе.

\- Ты умственный инвалид, - хохочет Кейт, утирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Под манжетами у нее тоже припрятаны синяки. Питер какой-то извращенец по части постели. Знала бы раньше, не соглашалась. 

\- Я серьезно! – упорствует Крис.

\- Папа тоже серьезно.

Повисает молчание. За дверью деликатно покашливает экономка.

Крис в последний раз изучает бархатную коробочку скептическим, придирчивым взглядом.

\- Сраное кольцо.

\- А по-моему, симпатичное.  


***

\- Что-то ты вкусно пахнешь, - с обидным изумлением признает Джексон и сильнее втягивает воздух узковатыми волчьими ноздрями. 

\- Я привык к тщательной помывке перед важными датами, - без обиняков подтверждает Стайлз. – Как, например, сегодня.

\- Ха, - тянет Джексон, но времени на разговоры больше нет, ведь на них нападает загнанный в угол зверь. У зверя красные глаза, что не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Уиттмор рычит ему в морду и вспарывает живот, пока тормознутый Стайлз обходит чужака сбоку и ударяет топором по ребрам: чтобы больше не кусал чужих девчонок. После такого девчонки не выживают. Стайлз колошматит топором не хуже лесоруба из сказки. Шмяк – подается эхом. Чужая плоть нежно стонет, хотя хозяин плоти вот уже на полпадения мертв. Гравитация смерти пригибает спятившего оборотня к земле, на листву брызжет слюна, зараженная бешенством, и Джексон, отдавая дань собрату, покорно отходит от тела. Тогда как Стайлз продолжает тюкать грубым лезвием, сбиваясь со счета.

\- Хватит. Ну же, - просит Джексон, берясь за ладони Стайлза, все в ссадинах от древка, - Иначе рискуешь заразиться.

\- Какое тебе дело?

\- Знаешь, ты ведь теперь моя пара.

\- Может, и так…

\- Но ты рискуешь?

Нет. Стайлз только мелко трясется.

***

Когда он учил их, даже своими жестокими, выходящими за рамки всякого приличия методами, Айзеку не было страшно. Следовало лишь выполнять нехитрый ряд действий. 

Первое: быть начеку. Щенок Лэйхи пропускает появление близнецов, потому что, знаете, забылся, завылся на луну. С волками иногда бывает. Близнецы вырастают словно из-под земли, как двойные тени-зеркала. Слажено пропарывают Айзеку не куртку – спину. Еще и еще, скрупулезно точно, с хрустом. "Когда ж ты, дрянь, потеряешь сознание?.."

Второе: верно оценивать расстановку сил. Айзек почти готов покорчиться с пару минут, выбирая позу для комфортной езды в багажнике, но потом собирается с силами. Нужно сделать последний рывок, так что Лэйхи разевает рот и истошно орет: «Дере-ек!»

Третье: не сдаваться. 

\- Ну ты дурак? – спрашивает окровавленный усталый Дерек Хэйл, припирая свою тупую бету к стене. Тяжелая ночка.

И, может, дело в шуме воды, но сейчас Хэйлово рычание ласкает слух. Айзек млеет, раскатывает по кафелю мохнатую морду и сопит почти не обиженно. Школьная раздевалка, ставшая родной за последний год, пожалуй, никогда не видела таких грязных игроков в подвижные игры как они с Хэйлом этой ночью. Да и трупы в шкафчики здесь еще никто не рассовывал. Скорее всего.

\- Я делал все, как ты говорил, - скулит Айзек и просит еще. Пусть его даже накажут по верхней планке. Главное, чтоб это был Дерек, парень, раздающий очень простые инструкции. Что с того, если Лэйхи хорош только в лакроссе и плох во всем остальном?

\- Иногда надо плевать на инструкции и спасаться, слышишь меня? - шипит Дерек и мнет бету безобразно, вызывающе. 

По правде, Айзек мечтал услышать что-то такое со дня первого лечебного сеанса в подвале, пропахшем старыми коробками и его страхом. Но почему-то никто не говорил и не советовал. Странно, да? А теперь появился Хэйл, и Лэйхи слишком усерден в деле создания более привлекательного, более мужественного себя, чтобы подать вид. Чтобы показать, как это для него важно.

\- Я запомню, - обещает он и наудачу тянется к Хэйлову рту.

Айзеку давно ясно, что убегать некуда. Он на месте. Он там, где должен находиться.  


***

Потеря родственников как потеря девственности – больно только, когда в первый раз. Дерек плюется землей в попытке вычистить рот. Он постоянно говорил плохие слова не таким уж хорошим людям, но только сейчас эти люди пошли на решительные меры. Дерек лежит в кружке из трупов своей стаи. Эрика такая красивая, тело Бойда такое тяжелое. Айзек еще совсем юный, чтобы его вскрывали и зло потрошили – до основания, до позвоночника, до самых темных секретов, которыми мальчик не успел обзавестись. Черт бы побрал Альф, Хэйл так любил своих ребят. А теперь они все вышли, и туман застилает их пышным одеялом, и ветер бережно укладывает их толстые кудри на вощеные лбы. 

Хэйл воет как за себя. Он растерзан, растоптан и освежеван. 

\- Дерек, - зовет дядя, шепелявя запекшейся коркой на нижней губе. 

Питер даже не старик. Он, как и все они, все еще болезненно молод. Из него хлещет кровь и никак не может закончиться.

Хэйл оборачивается, подползает на неслушающихся локтях. Куртка трещит по швам, расходится на лоскуты.

\- Ты как, Питер? – спрашивает Дерек Хэйл, аккуратно прощупывая тому пульс. Пульс вытянулся в нитку, но дядя моргает, глаза движутся по чертам Дерека, а губы улыбаются. Бледнющие.

\- Как никогда, - дядя жмурится – шутит, - Ты был дерьмовым племянником, чтоб ты знал, - едва проговаривает.

\- Что? Что, Питер? – спрашивает Дерек, подтягиваясь вперед. Теперь лицо Хэйла-старшего совсем рядом с его.

«Мы теперь одни», - не произносится вслух. 

Питер целует Дерека в лоб своими кошмарными запекшимися губами, очень нежно. Самый отвратительный поцелуй на памяти Дерека.

Рука Стайлза все еще на Хэйле. Сжимала бедро, теперь, когда тот переместился вперед, держит за лодыжку. Хотя как она может держать?..

\- Один остался, - глаза дяди наполняются влагой. Он вспоминается что-то приятное, отвлекается, - Дерек.

Потом Питер словно давится косточкой от вишни (Питер любит вишни) и замолкает.

Дерек долго лежит в кольце самых близких и любимых людей. Когда на улице становится совсем холодно, и дело клонится к поздней ночи, встает на колени, потом окончательно на ноги, поднимает Стайлза и уходит с ним в дом, согреваться.

Дядя не дурак и, конечно, поймет.  


***

\- Питер, какой кошмар, прекрати, - лениво говорит Айзек и продолжает наблюдать. 

Питер, в сущности, отличный опекун. Благодаря ему, Айзек теперь точно знает, чего не следует делать в жизни. Калечить людей, например. Также благодаря ему Айзек начал вспоминать отца с большей теплотой. Таких детей, должно быть, и самих поколачивали в детстве. Может, морально унижали, предполагает Айзек. Питер, допустим, откликается только на «вонючего пса».

В руке у дядюшки зажата кочерга, а глаза смеются, будто они тут пиньяту расколачивали. Растерзанная омега висит на сосенке нечесаной головой вниз.

\- Мальчик мой, - поясняет Питер кропотливо, - Когда хочешь сделать кому-то действительно больно, бей по сухожилиям. Это то, что запомнится, без всяких сомнений, надолго. 

\- Ты помнишь что-то кроме?.. – спрашивает Айзек, который держит в памяти только рабочий трактор, надгробия и еще немножко маму, таким расплывчатым пятном. 

Питер опять смеется.

\- Как делать приятно, помнишь? – Айзек не собирается соскакивать с любимого конька.

\- Слишком мелкий, - прицокивает Питер и принимается вынюхивать что-то. Каждую ночь приятно веет опасностью.

\- Эй, вы там скоро? – воет от нетерпения Эрика, появляясь за холмом, заваленным еловыми иголками. 

\- Я куплю тебе рюкзак и тетрадки к новому учебному году, - мурлычет Питер, перекидываясь. 

\- Купи мне выпить и куртку, как у Дерека, - упорствует Айзек.

\- А ну, кто тут кого воспитывает? – презрительно бросает Хэйл-старший и толкает приемыша в спину, чтобы поторапливался. 

Сам ненароком таращится на его зад.  


***

Когда каждый из стаи впервые встречал Альфу, тот непременно был в кожаной куртке. Спроси любого из них, и тебе скажут, что представить Дерека без куртки или куртку без Дерека – святотатство, ведь они почти что сиамские близнецы. 

Звучит металлическое эхо раздвигающихся ставней. Это Эрика возвращается в ангар, стягивает с себя верхнее, падает в гамак, который Бойд установил специально для нее. 

\- И что такое на тебе было? – через учебник физики пробует глумиться над Эрикой Айзек.

\- Плохо рассмотрел? – Эрика не в настроении, - Моя новая куртка.

\- Не создавай себе кумира, - давится смехом Айзек, - Иначе однажды Дерек перепутает ваши шмотки, наденет женское и даст тебе по ушам.

\- А как поживает твоя кожаная куртка, дружище? – приходит на помощь подружке Бойд. Склоняется над скучающим Айзеком, который больше не такой уж скучающий. Ведь на нем тоже – куртка. Подозрительно похожая на ту, которую носит Хэйл. 

Стая берет пример с Альфы, неосознанно копирует его, особенно в знаковых деталях. До мелочей вроде покупки куртки добраться легко, и каждый из них пользуется этой заманчивой возможностью. Быть ближе к Дереку Хэйлу хоть на полдюйма. 

\- Интересно, он ее когда-нибудь снимает? – задумчиво спрашивает Эрика, накручивая на палец пшеничный локон.

\- Иногда. По особому случаю.

Стайлз Стилински стоит на винтовой лестнице, и на нем заветная куртка Дерека. Пахнет Альфой и охраняет Стайлза вот так, даже без хозяина. 

Стилински носит ее безалаберно и непочтительно. Никакого двойного дна. Только для одного человека в комнате она является тем, что есть – обыкновенной, немного поношенной курткой.  


***

Пока они бегают по отвесным стенам ангара, Дереку кажется, глазные яблоки Эрики могут поворачиваться вовнутрь – под широко распахнутые ресницы, под страх и неотточенные инстинкты выживания. Она показывает, что хочет и боится его, и это - неправильно.

Когда-то Дерек и сам демонстрировал эмоции и сгорал от желания из-за Кейт. Опасные игры в эмоции кончились дурно, Кейт не стало. Как и Лоры, с которой Хэйл-младший был так близок. Гильза, еще. Пустой барабан. Члены семьи закончились, семья распалась.

Дерек один, смотрит, как маленькая девочка пробует заслужить его благосклонность.

\- Слева! – орет Дерек и запускает в малышку Эрику коктейль Молотова. 

Она смотрит на его губы и успевает отскочить лишь в последний момент. Волосы Эрики объяты пламенем как птица феникс. Пожалуй, ей придется убрать длину. 

\- Пригнуться! – Хэйл швыряет несколько настоящих охотничьих заточек, с ядом и всем таким, но Эрика не желает кланяться, пригибаться к земле. Она только танцует на своих высоких каблуках между летящими заточками, словно ей уже все равно.

Она даже плачет, пытаясь привлечь Дереково внимание. 

\- Ничем не могу помочь, - говорит Хэйл, когда Эрика подбивается к нему, воняющая опаленными волосами и сыростью полигона.

\- Я хочу как в госпитале, - испуганно требует Эрика.

\- Как в госпитале больше не будет.  


***

Стайлз пьет таблетки перед обедом, чтобы заесть неприятный вкус хрустким зеленым яблоком. Как-то раз Айзек подобрал коробочку аддерола, оброненную на пол, - вкус действительно омерзительный. Подобрал, да так и постеснялся отдать.

Когда отец бьет его в подсобке, Айзек вспоминает почему-то не свою маму (марать ее память подсобкой нельзя-нельзя-нельзя), он думает от Стайлзе. Точнее, что бы сделал на месте Айзека Стайлз. Наверняка сказал что-нибудь колкое и одновременно очень правдивое, или повел бы себя так, чтобы отец и не подумал бить его как паршивого щенка. Айзек вечно делает что-то не так, но Стайлз… Стайлз удивительный.

Он улыбается через стол, и у Айзека спрашивают, какого хуя надо так стремно скалиться. Больше Айзек не пробует улыбаться в ответ.

А потом он видит Дерека. Дерека в Стайлзе, Стайлза на Дереке. Смесь тел на школьной парковке. Восемь вечера, Айзек отработал наказание. Они – трахаются.

Так что Айзек не раздумывает. Дерек говорит: «Хочешь?», и Айзек отвечает: «Хочу». В комарином укусе его зубов чувствуется желание тупого амбала обладать всеми.  
Айзек все равно умнее. Когда они делают это на парковке - уже втроем - он наконец-то рассматривает Стайлза вблизи и изнутри, и жарко, и так, как не мечтал рассмотреть. Он его видит.

\- Ста-айлз, - тонко скулит Айзек, обнимая его за плечи и прижимаясь к груди, словно это он, не Канима, убил папу и снял кандалы. 

Дерек откидывается от них на широкое заднее сидение, и вязкие капли спермы стекают с его члена на кожаную обивку. Мускусный запах крепко въедается в кудри.  
Он ждет с таким трепетом, и, наконец, Стайлз сам целует его, раскрывая навстречу красивый рот в рамке скул и родинок. 

Айзек давится нежностью и послеоргазменным правильным теплом, когда поднимает глаза на Дерека. Дерек улыбается зловеще, выставив клыки и голое сильное тело. Айзек чувствует, насколько Хэйл нуждается в нем, новой умненькой бете, но Стайлз снова коротко стонет и плюется колкой, очень правдивой остротой. Айзек забывается его ладонями и шепотом, пока Дерек Хэйл мучается хандрой из-за своих по обыкновению скоропалительных решений.


End file.
